


I read them all one day (when loneliness came and you were away)

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: I swear I hate it when you leave[ Tae leaves Suraya notes when she leaves ]





	I read them all one day (when loneliness came and you were away)

            She hates being left alone, in their apartment which seems to grow five times larger and smaller simultaneously without her wife, but after a while Tae had picked up on Suraya’s separation anxiety, and started endevarouing to reduce it.

            She leaves notes around their flat.

            Suraya remembers the first time she discovered one of Tae’s notes – she’d seen the Awoken off in the late evening, and returned home to get some rest. After a bath and cup of decaf tea she’d settled into bed, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she felt something poke her cheek.

            After lifting her head up she’d found a small piece of folded parchment and had huffed affectionately. It wasn’t long, but it was enough.

            _“Dear Sura,_

_By the time you’re reading this I’ll hopefully have already departed for Titan, and I hope there is little left to say between us. Remember always that I love you and think of you whenever we are apart. In two weeks I will return, and in the mean-time I expect you to take care of yourself. Do not attempt to make the time pass quicker by ignoring your own needs or wants in lieu of auto-piloting through the days._

_Forever yours, Taevas._

  1. _Give Louis extra pets for me.”_



            Other times she’ll read the first letter Tae had ever sent her, back in the War after she left to find Zavala. Suraya has probably read and reread it hundreds of times, the edges of the delicate parchment long since dog-eared and frayed, but the words Tae had used still warm her heart.

            “ _We may have only known each other for a few weeks, but in that time, I must confess that I feel we bonded.”_

            The weeks had bled into months and into years, but everything still felt the same. Maybe it’s her newfound immortality, but the events during the War still feel fresh in her mind.

_“It shouldn’t be long before we meet one another once again, but in the meantime, I’d like to inform you that, well, I miss you.”_

            She clings to those words – both old and new, and reminds herself that this is only temporary. They’ll find each other again, as they always do.


End file.
